HayamixChiba Shipping
by Jakeley110
Summary: This is story of two students and their romance life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction or whatever this is xD. Hope you enjoy it**

 **Chiba's POV**

I woke up at 7:00 a.m and i went to brush my teeth. After brushing my teeth i washed my face and went to kitchen to eat. In the kitchen i saw my mother cooking and father reading newspaper. I ate my food and i went to change clothes. After changing my clothes i went to school but when i opened my door i saw Hayami. She was waiting for me and i went to her.

 **Hayami's POV**

When i was waiting, someone touched my shoulder i was spooked and i looked behind me. It was Chiba he said ''Good morning.'' i answered back ''Good morning.'' He didn't ask me anything and we walked to school together. I was blushing because i was so close to Chiba. When he saw my face he asked me ''Are you okay?'' i answered ''I'm okay.'' with silent voice. He didn't believe me and touched my forehead. I blushed so much that my face went red.

 **Chiba's POV**

When i touched her forehead she took my hand off and yelled me. I was so worried and i stopped her and placed my forehead to her forehead. When i checked her warmth i closed my eyes but when i opened my eyes Hayami's face was so close to mine so i took my forehead off and went red.

 **My POV**

Both's face was red and they continued to walk. When they were close to school they saw Rio walking to school. Rio spotted them and shouted ''Woo hoo nice going Hayami!'' Hayami shouted back ''Shut up!'' Chiba laughed and Hayami blushed.

 **Hayami's POV**

When we came to school we went to classroom. Everyone was in classroom and Koro-sensei then came. When it was lunch time i went to outside.

 **Chiba's POV**

I saw Hayami going to outside so i went too. I searched her and i saw her to eat at under the tree. I went to her and asked ''May i eat with you?'' she answered ''Yes.'' When we opened our lunch boxes we looked our food. I had curry rice with some sashimi. She had rice with omelet rolls and octopus sausages. When i watched her face she was watching my sashimi and drooled a little bit.

 **Hayami's POV**

When i was watching Chiba's sashimi he gave it to me and said ''I'll give it to you.'' i answered ''Thank you.'' When i ate it i enjoyed and savored the taste. When we were done we went back to classroom and when we went back we saw Rio's and Karma's evil smiles. I didn't care but when i watched Chiba his face was red.

 **Chiba's POV**

When we went inside we had P.E next. Boys went to storage room to change and girls stayed at the classroom. After changing i watched Hayami and didn't focus on anything else. When Hayami watched me i quickly looked away.

 **My POV**

Karasuma came and told them ''Today we will have Cops and Robbers between you students!'' Everyone was excited and waiting to see the teams. Chiba and Hayami were at same team with some others (I'm lazy to write half of the 3-E students so forgive me xD). Chiba's and Hayami's team were robbers and the other team were cops. Karasuma, Bi***-sensei(Irina) and Koro-sensei were referees. When the game started Chiba and Hayami went to forest together and they went to hide together. While they were hiding the others were running away. Chiba and Hayami were hiding at the bush where no one could see even Koro-sensei couldn't.

 **Hayami's POV**

I hid with Chiba without thinking and my face was bright red. I watched Chiba's face and his face was red too. Our shoulders were touching and my heart was racing so much. When i tried to stand to look if someone was close but i slipped and Chiba tried to save me.

 **Chiba's POV**

When Hayami slipped and was falling i quickly went under her so she won't hurt her but when i did it our lips touched each others. When Hayami realized what happened she backed off fast and her face was bright red.

 **Hayami's POV**

When we kissed i blushed so brightly and he told me ''I'm sorry are you okay?'' i answered ''I'm okay...'' Chiba's face was red and i asked him ''Why is your face red?'' he panicked.

 **Chiba's POV**

When she asked me i panicked and tried to calm down. When i stopped panicking i told her ''Well i like you so...'' she was in silent and answered to me ''I like you too.'' When i heard that i smiled to her and she smiled to me and we kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is episode 2 hope you enjoy it :3.**

 **Hayami's POV**

After P.E was over everyone was talking about plans to kill Koro-sensei. I didn't talk anything because i'm not good at making plans. After the conversation was over, we went home. I went with Chiba and when we were close to each others Koro-sensei took some pictures with his Mach 20 speed.

 **Chiba's POV**

When we walked home i took Hayami first to home. She said "You don't have to." but i answered "I can't let girl go home alone can i?" and her face was red. We were close to her house and she said goodbye and kissed me on my lips. I was so happy and went home to study.

 **Hayami's POV**

I was so happy when he took me home. I went inside my home and my father and mother looked me and asked me "Did something good happen?" i didn't hear them and went to my room. When i was in my room i texted to Chiba "What are you doing?" he answered "Studying." I went to shower and then went back to my room to study.

 **My POV**

When the time was 22:00 they went to bed and the next morning it was Saturday Chiba texted to Hayami and asked if she was free.

 **Chiba's POV**

I waited for Hayami's answer and when i checked my phone she answered "Yes." I went to her house and texted her "I was waiting her at her house."

 **Hayami's POV**

I went outside and i saw Chiba. I went to him and suprised him. He was suprised and i laughed. I said "Good morning." with smiley face and he answered "Good morning." with smiley face too. We went to city to hang. When we were at city we saw Nagisa with Karma. They were hanging together as usual. Karma saw us and pointed at us and told Nagisa. They came to us and Nagisa asked "What are you two doing here?" i didn't say anything and Chiba said "Were in middle of date."

 **Chiba's POV**

After i said that Nagisa asked me "Are you two couples?" i nodded and he congratulated us. We went to eat some food before we went to somewhere. After eating we went to amusement park. We went first to roller coaster and after that we went to ghost house. Hayami screamed and clinged on me it was funny.

 **Hayami's POV**

When we were outside i punched Chiba gently and went mad because he enjoyed watching me. He said sorry and went somewhere. I waited and he came back he had stuffed animal it was cat. He gave it to me as an apology i was happy to get present from him and said "Thank you."

 **My POV**

It was afternoon and the sun was falling. They went last to ferris wheel. They were at the top and Hayami admired the view.

 **Chiba's POV**

When Hayami watched outside and i looked her, she was beautiful. She said "Beautiful." and i said "Not beautiful as you." and she blushed. When we were still at top i asked her shyly "Can we use our first names because we are couple now."

 **Hayami's POV**

I saw how shy Chiba was and i though it was cute and i answered "Yes." he was happy and kissed me. His lips were soft and his hands were big and warm. We came back to down and we went home. Ryunosuke walked me to home and said "Goodnight Rinka." with smile i answered back "Goodnight." with smile. I went inside and my mother asked me "Who is that boy?" i answered "He is my boyfriend Chiba Ryunosuke." My mother told to my father the whole thing and they both cried to me saying ''You finally got a boyfriend!''

 **Chiba's POV**

I went home and my mother asked me "Where were you?" i answered "I was at date." she was shocked and told to my father. Then they both asked me bunch of things like "What is your girlfriend's name?" and "Who is she?" After answering all the questions i went to change clothes and went to eat dinner. After eating i went to study for midterm tests.

 **Hayami's POV**

After sleeping i watched my window and i saw Koro-sensei he told me to come to school. I went outside and i saw Ryunosuke. We went together and when we were at school we saw others. After everyone was there Isogai asked Koro-sensei ''Why did you call us here?'' Koro-sensei said "I called you all here because..." there was sudden silent and he said "...because im too LONELY!" we were all in silent.

 **My POV**

After the silence they all took their guns and tried to shoot Koro-sensei down. Koro-sensei cried and shouted "Noo stop shooting!" after we stopped he said ''I was too bored so i though making this chance to do a little battle between you students.'' Isogai asked ''What kind of battle?'' Koro-sensei said ''A battle where you will battle each others without using close combat and using only anti-me knifes.'' The students were confused and Koro-sensei told the plan. Koro-sensei added two things to the rule and it was the losers will have to kiss the partner and the pair had to be girl-boy pair.

 **Chiba's POV**

I was paired with Rinka. We looked each others and sighted because we sucked at knife battling. Because in our class had more boys than girls so two of the boys had to pair with each others and if they lose they had to tell to the whole class who they like. The pairs were me and Rinka, Karma and Okuda, Nagisa and Kayano, Isogai and Kataoka, Sugino and Kanzaki, Maehara and Okano, Terasaka and Hazama, Sugaya and Fuwa, Mimura and Yada Yoshida and Hara, Takebayashi and Muramatsu(- 2 boy pair).

 **Hayami's POV**

We were up against Yoshida and Hara and we won. Yoshida and Hara had to kiss each others but before they did it they ran away. In the second battle we were up against Nagisa and Kayano. We lost and we had to kiss each others. Before we could run away Koro-sensei came to stop us. I went to Ryunosuke and looked him. I was so shy so i didn't say or do anything.

 **Chiba's POV**

I saw that Rinka didn't want to do anything so i placed my hand on her chin and told her ''Close your eyes Rinka.'' we both closed our eyes and we kissed. Koro-sensei took a picture in secret. The kiss lasted for 30 seconds and when i watched others they were suprised and some of them were blushing. Karma said ''Well that was a long kiss there.'' and the others didn't say anything.

 **My POV**

The battle continued and the winner were Karma and Okuda. Everyone (expect the boy pair and the pair that ran away) had to kiss each other. Koro-sensei took picture of every kiss and took 5 copies. 2 copies to the partners and the last 3 for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**I forgot to mention this but can you help me fix my mistakes or help me with this story.**

 **My POV**

After Koro-sensei gave the pictures of the students of 3-E they started to chase Koro-sensei with full power to tear off the pictures. Koro-sensei ran away and dodges all the attacks from the students with green stripes face. After class started everybody stopped attacking Koro-sensei.

 **Hayami's POV**

While the class was going on i was watching the picture where me and Ryunosuke were kissing. I didn't focus on anything at all and Koro-sensei hitted me gently with the book and said ''Hayami-san you can look at the picture after class.'' everyone laughed at me expect Ryunosuke. After the class Ryunosuke and i walked home together and everybody watched us with evil smiles.

 **Chiba's POV**

While we were walking i thought ''When was Rinka's birthday?'' so i asked her ''When is your birthday?'' she answered ''July 12th.'' I walked Rinka to home and kissed her before i went to home. And when i was walking to home four students from 3-A came and talked with me. I didn't talk back because i didn't want to. One of them grabbed my piece of clothing and slammed me to wall and shouted ''Why don't you watch to me and talk to me!'' Rinka then came and shouted ''What are you doing there?''

 **Hayami's POV**

I ran to see what's going on and i saw Ryunosuke with 3-A students. I went to drag Ryunosuke to my house and asked him ''Why you didn't fight back?'' he answered with gloomy face ''Because there would be some troubles if i did.'' After i saw his face i was sad and i asked him shyly ''Ryunosuke can you sleep at my house tonight?'' he answered with smile on his face ''Of course i can.''

 **Chiba's POV**

I took my phone from my pocket and asked my mother ''Can i sleep at my girlfriend's house?'' she answered ''Of course you can.'' I went to Rinka and i saw her with her parents. I went to greet them with kind smile and they smiled back to me. They asked me ''Where would you like to sleep?'' i answered ''If possible, with Rinka.'' after everyone heard that Rinka blushed and her parents smiled.

 **Hayami's POV**

My parents gave Ryunosuke permission to sleep with me and i was happy but i had one problem my room was little dirty. I heard Ryunosuke coming to upstairs and i shouted to him ''Don't go to my room ok!'' he was confused and said ''Ok.'' I went back to clean my room and when i was done i went to shower.

 **Chiba's POV**

I waited for Rinka to be ready and when she was done she said to me ''You can go to my room now but don't look around too much then.'' i nodded and she went to somewhere with her clothes maybe shower. I went to her room and sat down waiting for her. While i was waiting for her i looked around me. She had so many stuffed animals and books so i went to look them. While i watched her books someone opened the door it was Rinka. She watched me and asked ''What are you doing?'' i answered ''Well you had so many books so i thought i would look at them.''

 **Hayami's POV**

I walked to him and he was little scared and when i was at front of him i asked him ''What are you going to do about your clothes and toothbrush?'' he answered ''Your father said i can lend his clothes and they bought new toothbrush.'' After he said that he went to somewhere. I closed the door and jumped to my bed and blushed while thinking ''Why did walk so close to him!?'' then Ryunosuke opened the door and asked me ''Where can i sleep?'' I watched him and his hair was wet he went to shower then changed clothes. He walked to me and asked me ''Did you hear me?'' i panicked and said shyly ''There aren't any beds here so you can sleep with me.'' I blushed and he said ''Are you sure i can sleep with you?'' i nodded.

 **Chiba's POV**

I was happy that i could sleep with Rinka and i was nervous too. We went to eat dinner and went to sleep. I couldn't sleep and i looked Rinka she was asleep. I watched her face and it was cute. I raised my hand and tried to poke her cheek and when i did it she was going to wake so i quickly went to sleep. I pretended that i was sleeping and i could feel that Rinka rose.

 **Hayami's POV**

I woke up and thought ''Did someone just poke me?'' and i went back to sleep but when i was going to Ryunosukes face was close to mine. I was watching his face and i could see his eyes. I gently lifted his eye to see his eye color. It was light brown and i thought it was beautiful and i wanted to look it more but then Ryunosuke woke and took my hand. He said ''Was my eye so interesting?'' i blushed and nodded.

 **My POV**

Chiba took Hayami's hands and told her ''If you wanted to look at my eyes, you could just ask me.'' she answered ''I couldn't ask because there was others and i though it would be rude to ask.'' Chiba said ''I wouldn't mind if you want to look at them always.'' Hayami blushed. They both closed their eyes and kissed each other and after that they went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy this chapter too, if you don't tell me what is the problem please.**

 **My POV**

After they slept like babys Chiba was the first one to wake up. He looked around and remembered he was at Hayami's house.

 **Chiba's Pov**

I watched Rinka one more time before standing and then went to brush my teeth. While i was brushing my teeth i remembered it was almost July 12th and i thought up a present for Rinka. I washed my face and went to take my clothes and change at the toilet. After that i went to eat breakfast.

 **Hayami's POV**

I woke up and Ryunosuke was gone so i stood up and changed clothes. After i changed my clothes i went downstairs to brush my teeth and wash my face. After i brushed my teeth and washed my face and i went to eat breakfast. I saw Ryunosuke at the kitchen cooking food so i thought helping him.

 **Chiba's POV**

While i was cooking, Rinka came to help and i said to her ''You don't have to help me.'' and she said back ''I don't want you to cook alone so i thought i would come to help.'' I was happy that she wanted to help me. After we cooked Rinka's parents came and smelled something delicious.

 **Hayami's POV**

We ate the food and my father said ''Oh yeah Rinka your birthday is coming.'' and i said ''Oh yeah that's right.'' My mother asked me ''What kind of present do you want?'' and i answered ''I don't know.'' then i watched Ryunosuke and he said ''I know what present i will buy for you.''

 **Chiba's POV**

We went school together and we saw Koro-sensei taking pictures of us and mumbling something. I took my gun out and tried to shoot him but he ran away. I put my gun away and we continued to walk. While we were walking Rinka asked me ''What present will you buy for me?'' and i answered to her ''It's secret.''

 **Hayami's POV**

We arrived to school and we saw everyone trying to kill Koro-sensei so we took our guns and tried to shoot Koro-sensei. When i could shoot Ritsu told me where to shoot so i shot there and i hit his tentacle. I looked Ryunosuke and he slightly hit Koro-sensei so i said to him ''You are better than me at shooting.'' and he said ''Well i practised my eyes so i can get used to his speed.''

 **My POV**

After the class started everyone stopped attacking Koro-sensei and they went inside. At the classroom they studied for the midterm-tests and when the class ended some of the 3-E reserved a place at the school library and when they were there students from 3-A class came. The 3-A students were bullying 3-E students and they fighted over the place. While they were fighting they were betting on that it is a class that receives the most first-holds both shall be imposed on a single command (google translated sorry if it's wrong .).

 **Chiba's POV**

When the class was over i asked Rinka for date and she accepted. We went to home change clothes and then we met up. I went to the meeting place 30 minutes early and then Rinka came and she said ''Sorry am i late?'' and i answered ''Don't worry i just arrived too.'' We went to eat first then we went to the aquarium and after that we went to arcade center. At the arcade we played the zombie game and then we took a picture together. We went to sit on a chair and Rinka was hungry so i went to buy ice cream for her.

 **Hayami's POV**

While i was waiting some guys came to me and tried to flirt with me. I ignored them and then they captured me.

 **Chiba's POV**

After i came back i didn't see Rinka anywhere so i called her phone. She didn't answer to me so i was worried and i took out a small book which Koro-sensei gave to me. I followed everything the book said and then i found out Rinka was captured. I went to every place the book said and when i found them i saw five guys bound Rinka to pole. So i took my pachinko gun i got from the arcade center and took some rocks from the ground. I went to high place and i shot the rocks at their neck or head. I hit everything but when i shot my fifth rock i missed and the last guy(i don't know what to call the last guy so i call him ''Baldy'' xD) ran to me. I tried to find something to shoot at him but there wasn't anything. He climbed the ladders and when he was up i jumped down and ran to Rinka. I untied the rope but baldy jumped down too and grabbed my shirt and threw me away.

 **My POV**

When Chiba was thrown away, baldy tried to jump on him but Chiba dodged it and stood up. Baldy took a small pole and Chiba looked something to shoot with and he saw one rock 5 meters away from him. Chiba tried to get to the rock but baldy didn't let him so Chiba had to dodge the last guys attacks and try to get the rock. Chiba didn't know what to do expect to dodge every attack from baldy so he tried to use close combat at him. Chiba's attacks were weak but they still worked. Chiba got to the rock and when he picked it baldy got finally a hit and Chiba's head was bleeding and he lost consciousness. Baldy was exhausted so he rested a little and when he was done he dragged Chiba to the pole where Hayami was but Chiba woke up and shot the rock at baldy and baldy lost consciousness.

 **Chiba's POV**

After i shot them all i went to Rinka to free her from the pole and when i freed her she woke up. She opened her eyes and when she saw me she was shocked and i said to her while smiling ''Are you alright?'' and she shouted ''What happened to you!?'' and i lost consciousness.

 **Hayami's POV**

I panicked and tried to call ambulance before it was too late and when they came they took him and me to hospital. At the hospital they treated him and i was waiting for them. When they were done i went to Ryunosuke and he watched me and i hugged him but then he said ''Who are you?''


End file.
